


After one international match

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, bottom!Mats, childish!benni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan





	After one international match

献给（又）在板凳上卖了90分钟萌的队长。  
“Benni。”在和一身草皮汗水味的大头后卫擦肩而过的时候被对方叫住。  
“什么事？”  
“等等我，”他示意自己身上污迹斑斑的白色球衣，“等下在大巴上想和你坐一起。”  
“那你快点，等会到后排找我。”沙尔克队长向友人点头微笑一下，然后开始收拾自己的东西。  
说是收拾，其实他只需要把钉鞋和替补背心换下来而已。Benedikt Hoewedes，这回也安定地坐在国家队比赛场边的替补席上卖了90分钟的萌。他的运动量比起其他后卫队友来要少得多，几乎没有出汗。他把背包拉链拉上，突然觉得有点饿。  
Mats很快也上大巴了，比大部分上了场的人都要快。打完整场比赛的人一坐下就把身体重量全数压在了Benni身上。  
“你很累？”  
Mats刚想点头，抬起头就接收到Benni冷冷的瞪视。果然当了队长的人就是不一样，自己要是Benni的队员，估计这会已经在被踢屁股了。  
“呃——”  
“我知道你肯定累了，”Benni说，“你打了一整场，肯定累死了，什么都不想干了，尤其我们最后还没赢。”  
Benni现在肯定在生气。他想把自己的身体从Benni身上挪开，Benni却一条手臂搭在他身上，阻止了他的动作。  
“你肯定累，所以就借你靠一下好了。对了顺便拉一下窗帘。”  
他只能照做。Benni发怒的样子，他只要回想一下他们的德比战，就感到头皮都开始有点发麻。不明真相的人可能会觉得Benni脾气好，屁，脾气好的后卫才不会拿那么多红牌，好吗。

车摇摇晃晃地开着，Mats觉得自己快要睡着了，突然有一只手钻进了自己的裤子里。那只手准确地找到了他的阴茎，一握之下他悚然惊醒，睁开眼睛。Benni没什么表情地看着他，根本看不出这么一张面瘫脸的主人其实在对他的队友做着如此肮脏私密的事情。当了队长的人就是不一样，Mats挫败地想。  
“Benni——！”他尽量压低声音，同时四处张望有没有好奇的队友。  
“他们看不到的。”Mats发现Benni微微朝他侧着身子，封锁住了本来就不宽敞的大巴座位间可能的视线。那双浅棕色的眼睛专注地看着他，这让他感到小腹涨得更厉害了。Benni的手还在熟练地上下撸动着，Mats忍不住要把腰向前挺，被Benni另一只手按住。“别动，还是你想被人发现？”  
“但是Benni……你……”他被Benni挑弄得越来越舒服，他真的很想就这样在那温暖的手掌里射出来。下一秒，Benni抽出了自己的手。  
“喂！Benni你！”  
“你射出来的话全车人都闻得到吧，我才不要。”  
“喂那你干嘛……！”  
“你给我闭嘴，至少回到房间再说。”  
好在大巴很快就回到了酒店。一进房间Benni就把Mats推倒在床上，快速地拉掉了他的裤子。Mats半阻拦地伸出手，感觉到Benni明显也勃起了。可是他的面容并没有被情欲所左右，仍然是那种介乎卖萌和生气之间的表情。  
“我不喜欢你那种自大的表情。”Benni说完，低头吻上他的嘴唇。Benni的嘴唇有点干燥裂开，Mats伸出舌头舔舔他的嘴唇。他感到自己的脸颊时不时随着对方的动作被那些金棕色的胡茬蹭到。它们很柔软，只让他感到一阵阵的酥麻。Benni整个人都趴在他身上，勃起的阴茎一下一下地戳着他的小腹。他微微抬起头，看到Benni从运动长裤口袋里拿出了一瓶润滑剂。  
“卧槽？！”Benni该不会在更衣室里就有这个念头了吧。Mats仰着头，看见Benni从另外一边的口袋里掏出了套子。  
“卧槽。”他一颗黑色大头咚一声掉回枕头上，双手忍不住捂住了脸，声音从一双大掌间可怜兮兮地挤出来，“Benni——”  
“闭嘴。”  
“Benni，我——啊啊啊啊！！”

他看不清Benni的脸。Benni的脸埋在他的颈窝里，手往他腰下塞了个枕头，一下一下地用力撞击着他的屁股。都是马加特的功劳，Mats抱着Benni的腰默默地想。他摸摸对方因为用力而凸起的腹肌，觉得和以前大有不同了。他想起对方向他描述的那些魔鬼训练，然后放心地把腿钩在了Benni的腰上。Benni被他弄得抖了一下，抬起脸看Mats。  
“你真的很重。”  
然后Benni抬起腰退出来，再撞进去。Mats被他顶得整个人往床垫里陷。他忍不住抓进了Benni的后背，在慢慢变得空白的脑子的控制下，在那散落雀斑的皮肤上留下自己红色的指印。Benni似乎对他说了什么，但是他已经完全听不清了。  
Mats捡回自己的呼吸的时候Benni仍在动作。他一摸自己的小腹，上面一摊粘稠的液体。Benni仍然在他身体里冲刺。见他回神，拍了拍他屁股：“转过去。”  
“……”Mats推了推Benni的胸口翻个身。他用膝盖和手肘支撑着自己的身体，刚刚趴好Benni就急不可耐地冲进来。刚刚射过，他能很清晰地感觉到Benni的耻骨撞在自己臀部肌肉上的触感。沙尔克队长并没有比他多坚持很久，没过多久就从他身体里退了出去。  
“Benni？”  
“嗯？”  
“你生气了？”Mats在床垫上一翻，一条手臂环上Bennni的胸膛。  
“……不算很生气吧。”  
“怎么？”  
“跑来国家队一趟只坐了90分钟板凳。”  
“……”  
“你上场了还是个漏勺。”  
“……”  
Benni转个身，一口咬在Mats大臂上，眉毛还耸起来。  
Mats想拍拍Benni以示安慰，但是一条手臂被自己压住，一条手臂被Benni咬住。梳着大背头，额头上都有抬头纹的Benni，其实也只有六岁多。Mats默默地想。  
END


End file.
